


Coma Baby With Your Sick Head

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Category: To-Do List - Fandom
Genre: I named the protag Davey for this fic btw, Implied Relationships, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Overall this fic is very hard to tag it’s a mixed bag, Possessive Behavior, Recovery, Suspense, Swearing, Vomiting, like I’m begging you please, organ-like plants are stated to be there but not anything graphic, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: After being resurrected from the dead Mike comes back only to find that there is something wrong with his former friend.
Relationships: Mike/protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Coma Baby With Your Sick Head

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before you read this fic please, please, PLEASE read this:  
> This fic is on a game I have just discovered recently called To-Do list on itch. It’s old and obscure and not many people are aware of its existence. Before you read this fic, for the best experience please play the game or else you will have literally 0 clue on what is going on. It’s really short and won’t take you anymore than 20-30 minutes at most.
> 
> Here’s the link, be warned it is puzzle/horror but there are no jumpscares it just has a spooky atmosphere: https://fourquarters.itch.io/to-do-list

Mike sat at the table peacefully at the table of the little hut, he was reading something of the sort but he couldn’t quite pick out what exactly.  
“Mikey” an annoying voice called from the other end of the room. He ignored it, “Mikey.” The voice persisted again which was yet again ignored. The voice called again, “Mikey! Come see this!” Almost immediately Mike snapped his head around.  
“What you moron?” Mike asked as he turned to his partner, Davey.  
“There’s some kinda...alien thing outside” Davey responded looking out the window. Mike let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, leaning over it, ignoring Davey's shy glances at him as he peered out the window. 

There was indeed an alien-like creature outside, a large, blue, pudgy worm it seemed like. Then Mike noticed that it was eating their crops, “Damn it” he muttered quietly under his breath as he walked over to the table and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers.  
“What are you gonna do?” Davey asked looking at Mike worriedly.  
“Kill it obviously. It’s eating our shit dumbass” Mike responded with a sneer looking at Daveys concerned expression.  
“Oh, are you sure? What if you get hurt? I’ll-I’ll uh come out there with you just t-“ Davey began before Mike crudely interrupted him.  
“You stay in here. If anything you’ll probably get us both killed you idiot.” He told Davey gruffly as he headed towards the door. Mike glanced at Davey before he headed out, it was obvious the younger recruit had a crush on him, one look at his face was honestly all it took, no matter how cruel the man treated him Davey was always nice and compliant in return . The crush somewhat annoyed Mike but there was something about Davey that made him feel a certain way. He wasn’t sure what it was but Davey always had this innocence about him that Mike wanted to protect, was the best way he could make sense of how he felt about him. Not letting his thoughts get the better of him he headed outside

He walked towards the green creature holding the knife, “Hey, get outta here you damned pest!” He shouted at it as he walked towards it, “Get!” He yelled as it hissed back at him. Mike huffed as he walked closer to the beast, the worm was twice his size and seemed to be getting fearful of Mikes presence. Before he went and killed it he looked around for any possible way of scaring the creature off, he noticed a rock on the ground of the small little island and grabbed it.  
“I said.” He began taking the rock on his hand, “GET!” He hollered as he threw the rock at the creature.  
Almost in an instant the creature pounced at him.  
Mike snapped awake.

It had been almost a year after the attack, Mike didn’t know how but Davey managed to revive his body and turn him back to his original state before the attack occurred. Although part of Mike wished that he didn’t. Davey changed.  
There was no longer anything innocent or sweet about him, he was insane to put it very lightly, his behavior was irrational, he’d have manic breakdowns if Mike even so much as mentioned leaving him, even his appearance changed from a soft and familiar face to a horrific and much more unfamiliar one. The isolation must have gotten to his head because now he was more possessive of Mikey than he was before, hell, he had a delusion that they were already in a relationship. However, this new Davey’s idea of a relationship was twisted and skewed. Davey was hugging onto him, resting his head on Mike's chest with an arm draped over him. Mike didn’t dare move from his position, no matter how uncomfortable he was, if he did the cold chain strapped to his leg would jingle causing Davey to stir. Usually if he had to get up to do anything during the night Davey would have to release him and follow him like a deranged lost puppy. The only privacy Mike ever got was in the bathroom and even at times that privacy would be invaded with a knock on the door. If Mike tried to fight him it would lead to a breakdown that either ended with Davey threatening to disable Mike himself or crying hysterically or, even worse, both. 

He stared up at the ceiling, Mike was much too shaken up from the dream to go back to sleep. He somewhat wanted to get up and grab a snack but he knew better. Besides, all that was in that fridge were those disgusting organ-like crops Davey had “planted” in their garden. God only knew if they were actually edible but Davey loved them and almost gorged himself on those things, whatever they were. He breathed quietly, soaking in the silence of the room before turning his head to look out the window at the night outside. Davey stirred a little in his sleep which made Mike quickly shift his gaze to his partner, shifting Davey’s hair to see his face clearer. He looked much calmer when he was asleep, hauntingly exactly like he had before Mike passed, it was like all the torment inside Davey's mind would stop and would leave him be for a couple of hours only to repeat the cycle over again in the morning. Sometimes though, Mike would be quickly reminded otherwise.

Today thankfully wasn’t one of those nights, Davey was sleeping peacefully in his arms and that’s the way Mike wanted to keep it. Although part of him wondered what made his old partner so sick and deranged, if it was truly the isolation that got to his head. He tried to close his eyes to get some sleep, even though part of him didn’t even want to wake up the next morning and repeat the dreaded cycle. But, he was tired and he knew if he got some sleep then it would be much easier to pass through tomorrow. He felt Davey suddenly move again before rising his head up and rubbing his eyes, “Whats up?” Mike asked as he watched Davey sit up.  
“I’m hungry Mikey, go ahead and rest.” Davey grumbled under his breath before getting out of the bed and feverishly running towards the mini fridge. Forgetting about the chain on his leg Mike ran out of the bed, “Hey Davey, wait a damn minute-” he began only to be halted and pounded onto the floor after stumbling.  
Mike watched from the floor as his friend ate, or rather devoured the strange plants, if one could even call them that. He ate almost animalistically, as if he had been starving for months. Once he was finished eating he wiped the red fluid that came from the plants off his mouth, “much better.” He sighed almost in relief with a small chuckle. Mike felt himself shudder at the chuckle as Davey got up and faced him, with those cold eyes and smile, “Okay, back to bedtime, get back in bed silly-goose” he told Mike. Mike got up from the ground and slowly inched his way back on the bed, Davey joining him not long after. Only before Mike laid down Davey wrapped his arms around his neck, “Mikey~” he cooed so sweetly yet somehow so sadistically.  
“What?” Mike huffed dreading whatever Davey was going to ask for.  
“I want a kiss~” Davey begged leaning into Mike before being feverishly pushed away.  
“Hell no!” Mike yelled defensively already feeling his face heat up from the innocent request. Once he realized what he had done he stared at Davey who was silently sitting across from him. He was smiling, grinning ear to ear almost, but Mike knew that he was far from happy.

“Why don’t you love me Mikey?” Davey muttered out before he got up from the bed, “I came with you on this god-forsaken mission to this good for nothing planet, I-I-I let you boss me around like I’m some sort of toy, I-I even toughened through your countless and countless and countless and countless of insults and I only ever really wanted one single thing from you.” Davey rambled, slowly walking away from the bed “All I ever wanted was love, heck even a kiss on the cheek would do I wouldn’t even care. I just wanted something from you but for some reason you never gave it.” He continued on.  
“Wait, Dave-“ Mike began only to be cut off  
“Nononono, I genuinely want an answer from you old friend because-because y-you’re driving me insane. Whatever you want me to do I’ll do just go ahead and tell me” Davey spiraled. His eyes seemed to be searching the room for something before picking up the knife on the table making Mike leap out of his skin, “Do you want me to end Thomas? Is he irritating you? I can go out there and show him who’s boss if you want me to.” He offered getting scarily close to Mike with the knife.  
“OKAY OKAY OKAY hold on. First just put the knife down okay? Just put the knife down.” Mike panicked as he scooted hastily as far as the chain would let him. Davey seemed to notice how the knife frightened his partner and put the knife on the bedside table beside them. Mike took a few minutes to breathe, “Just...come back in bed.” He begged quietly.  
“Not until I get my goodnight kiss” Davey persisted, Mike huffed before grabbing Davey and pulling him towards him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“There. Are you happy? C’mon Davey I’m just tired, it's late.” Mike asked hoping that that small peck on the cheek would be enough to suffice for the night. Davey’s face still had its usual appearance to it, however the sense of dissatisfaction lingered in the air.  
They stared at each other for a minute before Davey spoke again, “I guess, not particularly though. Can you at least hold me?” He asked again with that grossly sweet voice of his.  
“Yeah. Yeah. Fine. I’ll hold you, just go to bed.” Mike responded as he laid down again. Davey crawled into the bed next to him and laid down in the spot he was in before, Mike shifted so that he would be turned over on his side while hugging Davey.  
“I love you” Davey uttered grimly before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Mike woke up earlier than Davey, a somewhat rare occurrence but he thought nothing of it, “Davey. Wake up. Time to get to work” Mike told him. He had to be released and unfortunately if he tried to take the key himself that might wake Davey up to cause another commotion. He sat up a little bit, “Davey, get. Up.” He said a little more forcefully before shaking Davey again but this time more roughly than before. Usually he didn’t sleep this heavy, then Mike saw Davey’s eyes open ever so slightly, “Davey c’mon you idiot get up” he told him. However Davey didn’t respond, he just laid there staring up at Mike with half-lidded eyes. At this point Mike was getting heated, he knew he’d probably pay for this later but Mike took the pillow he was laying on and smacked Davey with it in an attempt to startle him awake. Oddly, no response. Mikes brows furrowed as he stared down at Davey, something was wrong. He reached at Davey’s pockets and grabbed the keys to the chain, now he definitely knew something was wrong, it wouldn’t have been that easy. Unlocking himself he went over and turned on the lights, “Davey, c’mon what’s up with-“ he began before he noticed Davey’s face.  
It was flushed, deeply flushed. Mike put his hand over Davey’s forehead and felt how warm his face was, “Davey. Can you hear me?” He asked, “What’s wrong?” Davey didn’t respond. He was just laying there practically motionless, the only thing that showed any sign of life in him was the rise and fall of his body as he breathed faintly.  
Mike was starting to get nervous, Davey had never behaved like this before, part of him didn’t know what to do. He knew Davey was running a fever but this wasn’t normal behavior for someone running a simple fever. He reached over the bed and took Davey into his arms to help him out of bed, he felt limp, Davey was barely able to hold himself up with the only thing supporting him being Mike. Not long after he stood Davey visibly lurched before throwing up onto the ground. Mikeys eyes widened as he watched Davey hurl, what came out could only be described as red liquid and red organ-like clumps. Mike didn’t know if Davey had thrown up his own guts or if it was the organ-like plants that he ate last night but he wasn’t ready to risk it, “Okay, Nope. C’mon let’s get you to the hospital.” Mike remarked as he picked Davey up and walked out of the house. He didn’t waste any time cleaning whatever Davey threw up off the floor or turning off the lights, Davey had a fever, was throwing up god knows what, and wasn’t responsive. For all Mike knew he was at death's doorstep, and the closest hospital was fairly far away.

The trip to the hospital was a blurry one for Davey, he heard a lot of Mikes commands telling him to stay with him, however he mostly just remembered going in and out of consciousness. He didn’t remember a lot of what had happened, only snippets here and there. The days seemed to blur together as well, most of the time he’d spend the entire day sleeping only to be woken up temporarily to do something, most of which he couldn’t remember. Someone was always with him though, always taking care of him, he couldn't pin down who it was but the person was caring from what he could tell. He’d help him eat food, stay clean, and was even around for physical comfort, Davey knew it was a guy from the tone of voice he was able to understand in his delirium. Eventually though Davey slowly recovered, his mind felt clearer somehow, and he wasn’t as panicked as he usually would be.  
Davey opened his eyes to see the sunlight beaming out of the hospital room, once his vision adjusted he looked around and stopped when he noticed a familiar face pouring what seemed to be medicine on a small spoon. He felt his heart lift when he processed who it was, “M-Mike?” He asked in disbelief.  
Mikes head shot up at the sound of his name,”Davey?” He asked. Davey quickly tried to sit up only to be pushed back down onto the pillow by Mike, “Hey, hey don’t move you idiot you’re going to hurt yourself.” Mike began.  
“Y-You’re alive” Davey pointed out, “Oh gosh you alive.” Davey asked as he reached up to grab Mike's face and hold it in his hands, almost wanting to check to see if this was really his old friend from so long ago.  
Mike realized the situation and kept his face in Davey’s hands, “Yeah, yeah. I’m alive.” He assured as he felt his face slightly redden by the gentle touch  
“How? I..I thought you….the worm-” Davey questioned feeling the lump at the back of his throat remembering the incident. There were so many questions he had, he lost a good chunk of memory since the first mania episode he had and all the days just seemed to blur together not too long afterwards as he spiraled.  
“Don’t worry about it, you don’t wanna know” Mike interrupted him shaking his head.  
“What happened? Why am I at the hospital?” Davey asked.  
“Well, you’re sorta gonna have to tell me” Mike sighed, “Doctors found this...parasite thing in your brain. They don’t know how you got it but I’m gonna take a guess it was from those weird organ plant things.” Mike explained.  
“Organ...organ plant things?” Davey questioned still looking slightly confused.  
“Yeah you ate a lot of them...you were...completely losing it man I don’t know what it was and I kind of don’t want to know.” Mike told him honestly, “What the hell did you put in the soil to grow those?” He asked.  
“Put in the..” Davey trailed off thinking to himself, the image of bloody alien worm guts mixed with dirt in his hands flashed across his mind, “The worm guts.” Davey’s eyes widened.  
“The-the what?” Mikes expression shifted to one of both fear and confusion.  
“The worm guts.” Davey repeated, “after you died I started to kinda..cave because of he isolation..and I was also stressed because I was running out of supplies and didn’t know what to do, because you-you always handled the supplies-“ Davey rambled before being stopped by Mike.  
“Slow down, What did you do? Tell me exactly what happened and what you did.” Mike asked.  
“I ran out of fertilizer after one of the harvests, so in a panic I..used worm guts mixed with some of the garbage outside hoping it would work.” Davey responded. Mike felt the realization hit him, that’s how those plants kept growing, the soil was infected and he figured that the food was too.  
“Davey you dumbass” Mike sighed, he had gotten so worried over something that probably could have gotten Davey killed and it was all just because of some lousy worm guts.  
“I’m sorry, I-I was just-“ Davey began again  
“It’s fine...it’s fine…good news is that we’re going home soon, once you get better. We’ll keep the operation running as normal” Mike responded with a relieved sigh, “Dont scare me like that again you idiot, no wonder you couldn’t function without me I practically have to coddle you to keep you safe.” He told Davey.  
“Shut up, I’m not that helpless” Davey chuckled, “I won’t though” he finished. Davey realized that he was still holding onto Mikes face and bashfully took his hands away, “Sorry” he apologized feeling his face going red. Mikes face seemed to warm up as well, “Whatever.” He responded.  
There was an awkward silence between the two, Mike took a deep breath and glanced over at Davey who’s face was just as red, “Uh-so...Davey Uh….I” he began not really sure how to phrase what he wanted to say, “Do you have a crush on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is overall a clusterfuck of words I slapped together at like 1am and most of it is transformative and more of a concept I thought of than directly related to the game itself. The game is very vague with a lot of things and tbh this is just me going ham.


End file.
